My Own Angel of Music
by Christmas 95
Summary: What would happen if Erik and Christine met differently? What if Erik actually was shown some compassion in his life?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Phantom.**

My Own Angel of Music: 1

Chapter 1

Erik's POV

I have been living under the opera house for a very long time. Since I was a boy of eleven. This is the only home that I have ever known. I am enchanted by some of the music that plays above my dwelling. Not that I have seen the opera house much. No I am going to stay here where I belong.

At least that was my plan until that stupid man who had no right to play the violin, was playing it wrong. I have put up with it for a whole week, but I cannot take it anymore.

So tonight when I heard the last person go to sleep, I go to the room with the violin. First I tune it, then I play it, the right way. I am playing 'Think of me' from the play Hannibal. The music flows nicely through my fingers and the strings.

Then I look behind me and see, with surprise a young woman.

"Hello. Were you the one playing so beautifully?" she asks, with eyes that are innocent and sweet.

"Yes that was me playing," I answer, in a matter of fact way.

"Please, play some more," she begs with big pleading eyes.

I answer her by playing Ave Maria.

Christine's POV

I am trying to sleep but I keep thinking of my father. Oh how much I miss him, his voice, smile and laugh, they haunt me sometimes. Meg tries to understand, but she can't, she has her mother, I don't have ether of my parents.

Turning to the other side of my bed, I hear it, someone is playing the violin. Not like that new guy who is trying to play violin, but someone who actually knows how to play the violin.

I follow the sound to a room, inside I find a man. He is very tall, broad and has black slicked back hair. He turns around and sees me. I now can see more of his face, he has blue-green eyes, handsome face, tanned skin, but he has a white mask on the right half of his face. I think he looks very handsome.

"Hello, were you the one playing so beautifully?" I ask him.

"Yes that was me playing," he answers.

"Please play some more." I plea, longing to hear more of the music.

He doesn't say anything, he just answers me by playing Ave Maria on his beautiful violin.

When he finishes, I step closer to him.

"What is your name little one?" he asks me.

"Christine, Christine Daaé." I answer.

"Erik Destler," he replies, while shaking my hand. "It's a pleasure Miss Daaé," he adds, with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Destler," I reply, with a huge grin.

Erik's POV

Christine is a very beautiful girl, with a sweet heart it seems. She has light curly brown hair, petite, with a sweet smile and big soft brown eyes. And seems very innocent and kind.

"Do you play the violin, Christine?" I ask her.

"No, but my father did, that is of course before he died." she replies, with a sad smile.

"I am sorry," I had not expected that response.

"Thank you, but it's not your fault," she replies shyly.

A few moments pass in silence before she brakes it again.

"He use to play the violin and sing for me when I was a little girl," Christine says, smiling at the memory.

"How old were you when he died?" I ask, with a small understanding smile.

"I was nine," she replies, fighting back tears, that are forming in her eyes.

"That's awful Christine, I'm sorry," I reply.

It pains me to see her so upset. To see someone so young and beautiful hurt so and have life be so hard for her. For me, that's one thing, I've had many people hate me, but her, she is only fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Thank you. As you can see I still don't know how to answer someone who says that," she says with an awkward laugh.

There is an other moment of silence. Then I notice a thought come into her mind.

"I really wish I could sing as beautifully as he did, do you sing Mr. Destler?" she asks eagerly.

"Yes Christine I do, but if I may be so bold, may I hear you sing?" I ask. I wanted to know if she could.

"Okay," then she starts to sing.

"You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye."

I have to say her voice is very pretty, not perfect, but with a little work I think it could become something very special.

As soon as she was done I say. "Christine your voice is very pretty. With a little work, I think it will be great. I have never heard that song before, where did you get it?" I ask.

"Thank you Mr. Destler. I wrote the song," she says proudly.

"Please call me Erik," I say. I didn't want her to call me mister.

"Well thank you Erik," she says, looking shyly down at the ground.

"You're welcome. It's a beautiful song," I add with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Now please Erik, you said you can sing, can I hear?" she asks, with a sparkle in her eyes, maybe tears, maybe something else.

"I don't see why not," I say, my voice very matter-of-fact.

Then I start to sing for her.

"Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Christe Eléison.

Christe Eléison.

Christe Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison.

Kyrie Eléison."

"Your voice is beautiful Erik," she says as soon as I am done singing. In response I chuckle.

"I wish I could sing like that," she says with a sigh.

"I could teach you if you wish," It was out of my month before I had time to think against it.

"Would you please?" she asks in disbelief.

"If you want me to," I say. Why am I so nervous.

"I would like that," she says with a smile.

"Then meet me here tomorrow, as soon as everyone is asleep, okay?" I ask, making sure that would work for her.

"Okay, thank you Erik," she says with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

My Own Angel of Music

Chapter 2

Erik's POV

Christine came as soon as everyone else fell asleep.

"Hello Erik."

"Hello Christine. Could you please stand here."

"Of course."

"Now Christine, I will warn you I'm not always the nicest teacher. When I say you need to work on something it doesn't mean that I hate you or that I don't like you or I'm trying to be mean, it just means that I think you need to work on something. Okay?" I ask her, with a stern voice, but with kind eyes.

"Of course, and I will do my best, I promise."

"Thank you, now please let us begin. But before we do can you please stand straight?"

"I am standing straight."

"Then I would hate to see you slouch. Please stand straight. Now please sing your scales."

She starts to, but I cut her off.

"Christine you are singing to much from your chest, you need to sing with your whole diaphragm."

"Yes Erik."

I help her with her breathing. Then she sings a little.

"That was very good for your first day." I say, in a matter of fact way, after an hour of teaching her.

"Could you sing, Erik, please."

To this I laugh.

"Alright. If you really want me too."

To this she nods.

I sing for her. It was a song I wrote a few years ago.

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard."

"Thank you Christine, now you should go to bed it's late."

"Okay. Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Christine."

This is how our lessons end every night, her saying goodnight to me and me saying goodnight to her.

To most people they wouldn't think anything of it, but to me, the man who doesn't see many people, and never talks to any one but my two friends who are a priest and an Persian, it means the world to me.

I love being able to teach and to talk to this beautiful young woman. Her heart is indeed very sweet and she is a little naive, but in some ways so am I, so we fit well together.

We have had a few arguments about music or sometimes other less important things. But most of the time we get along really well.

I must confess that I am falling in love with Christine.

I am not going to tell her that, well not yet anyway. But there is just something about her that I am drawn to.

Christine's POV

I love my lessons with Erik, he seems to understand me really well.

And I must confess that I think I might be falling for him. I know, I know he is my teacher and that should be gross, but it's not. To me, he is more then my teacher, he is becoming my friend, and the only one, I think who truly understands me. And yes he has a temper, but so do I.

"Christine."

"Christine!"

"What Meg?"

"You were daydreaming again."

"Sorry. What did you say before?"

"Never mind. So what's his name?"

"What?"

"The man you keep daydreaming about, what's his name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. Please, I won't tell. I promise."

"What if I wasn't thinking about a man?"

"Christine, please don't try to hide it, I know you like someone."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise."

"His name is Erik and that is all I'm going to tell you right now."

"Christine. Please tell me more! What does he look like?"

"No, not telling."

"Please. What color are his eyes?"

"Blue-green... I mean, I'm not going to tell you."

"Is he handsome?"

"I think so. Now please stop asking me."

"Fine, for now I will stop."

"Thank you Meg. Now I have to go to ballet class."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 3

Erik's POV

I have arrived for Christine's lesson too early. So I pace back and forth until I feel sleepily.

I take off my mask and put it on top of the piano, and fall asleep on the piano bench.

Christine's POV

I am late for my lessons. Walking fast, but not wanting to make noise, so I don't run. I walk in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Erik." I say.

I can see that he is asleep on the piano bench. At first I don't notice his face, but then I see that he is not wearing his mask. The right side of his face is deformed, I now know why he wears a mask. But he is still Erik, sweet, powerful, handsome, and kind Erik, the man that I am falling in love with.

Erik starts to stir.

"Christine. I most have falling asleep."

"Yes you did."

I don't think he realizes that his mask is off. I smile at him and he smiles back, his smile is still handsome without his mask. Then he looks over at the piano and his mask is on top of it. He puts his mask on then turns back to me.

"Christine, did you just see me without my mask?" he asks, with a look of terror on his face.

I nod and smile at him. His face changes from terror to shock.

"But you didn't run away from me." he says more to himself then to me.

"Of course I didn't." I reply, with a small smile.

"But you don't seem to be afraid of me."

"Because I'm not."

"But why are you not afraid? Even grown men run in fear of my face."

"Because you are no one for me to fear. You are the kindest and most caring person I have ever met. And you're my friend."

Then we share several moments in silence.

"We should start your lessons." he says, in a stern matter of fact kind of way. But you can still see a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, of course." I reply, trying to sound just as stern.

When I am done with my lesson Erik says that I was getting a lot better.

Then I did something I have never done before, I hug Erik. He doesn't hug me back though, so I pull away. He looks like he is shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No, Christine you didn't. I just haven't ever hugged someone before." he replies, his face still in shock.

"You have never hugged someone?"

"No, no one has ever wanted to hug me before."

I hold back tears, it is beyond me to never have hugged anyone before. My father use to hug me all the time, Meg, and my old childhood friend Raoul.

I hug Erik again and this time he wraps his arms around me. We hug longer then I have ever hugged anyone. When we finally pull apart, I see that he has a face that looks overjoyed.

"When can you give someone one of these hugs?" he asks, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well you can hug someone hello, goodbye, because you're proud of them, because you love them, when you want to comfort them, or for no reason at all." I reply.

To this he smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"It's late you should probably go to sleep now."

"Yes, I should. Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Christine. Sweet dream."

"Sweet dreams Erik."

Last night I did have sweet dreams Erik was in them.

Erik's POV

So unlike most nights I did have sweet dreams. And they all had my angel of music in them, my Christine.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Phantom o the Opera. Just my characters. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write. Please let me know what you think in review! Or PM . Thanks! Now here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Erik's POV

Day by day, month by month, Christine keeps getting better. And my feelings for her keep getting stronger.

We have been having lessons every day for the last eight months and Christine is singing beautifully. But something is missing and she can see that something is missing as well.

"Erik, what am I doing wrong? I'm singing everything perfectly but it feels like something isn't right. Like I'm not doing something I should. Please tell me what it is."

"Christine you are singing very beautifully, but you need to feel the music, and make others feel it too."

She closes her eyes for a few minutes and then opens them and starts to sing. It is the most heavenly sound I have ever heard on this earth. She makes me feel sad, happy and love, just as the song is sad, happy and full of love. When she is done there is a single tear running down her face.

"Christine, that was heavenly. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life."

She smiles all big and I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"Thank you Erik, for teaching me your music."

"Of course my angel of music." I say in reply.

I have never called her that to her before, it is just what I call her in my mind.

She looks shocked, but the shock turns to the biggest smile I have ever seen on her beautiful face.

Christine's POV

He just called me his 'angel of music'. Does he feel the same way that I do? Does he somehow know that my father told me that the angel of music would come to me. And does he know that I think of him as my angel of music.

So I just look at him in shock and then that shock turns to a big smile.

I can not believe it! He has called me his angel of music.

I pull him into an other hug. He smiles and when he hugs me he picks me up off the ground. And as he puts me down, our lips become very close, then we kiss.

A soft, sweet and passionate kiss. We pull apart for air and our foreheads rest on each other.

"Christine I love you." he sings softly.

"I love you Erik." I sing in reply.

Then we kiss again. His hand finds my hair and he wraps his other arm around my waist. My hand finds his hair and my other hand rests on the nape of his neck. When we pull apart again his hand caresses my cheek and I hold the left side of his face in my hand.

"How could someone so beautiful, love me?" he says, with awe in his voice.

"Because you are beautiful inside." I reply.

He smiles and just looks at me with love in his eyes. And I get lost in those beautiful blue-green eyes of his.

Erik's POV

She loves me! She actually loves me! Even though she knows about my troubled past, and has seen my horrid face, she loves me. I don't deserve her but she loves me. I can't help but smile and I am also holding back tears. It isn't because I am sad, but because I have never been happier in my life.

"Erik what is it?" she asks.

We have spent moments in silence.

"I just can't believe it, you actually love me."

To this she just smiles and kisses me again, which I return.

We sit at the piano together, holding hands and her head is on my shoulder.

We just sit here in peace until the clock on the wall chimes midnight.

"Goodnight Erik my love."

"Goodnight angel my love."

I hug and kiss her goodnight, then I go home and try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christine's POV

He loves me. Erik, my angel loves me. He isn't perfect, but no one is. And yes there are many men who are 'better looking' but none of them have his soul, his mind, his heart or has the ability to make me feel the way I do for him.

I can't keep a smile off my face.

"Christine what has you smiling so big?" asks Meg.

"Nothing." I reply, with a smile.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, but whatever it is I'm not telling you."

"So there is something?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Please, please tell me."

"No Meg."

"Christine is it something about that guy Erik?"

I smile and she knows that it is.

"What happen with you two?"

"Nothing." I reply, chuckling a little.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know Meg."

"Okay, but I want to meet him at some point."

"And at some point you will. I just don't know when."

As soon as everyone falls asleep I go into the room were Erik and I have our lessons. We walk to each other and he picks me up in his arms, puts me down and kisses me.

"Hello my angel." he says with a smile.

"Hello. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Next week is my birthday."

"Is it really?"

"Yes! I'm turning sixteen"

"Wow." he replies with a big grin.

Erik's POV

I already knew that it's going to be Christine's sixteenth birthday. She has told me a few times when her birthday is. And Christine already knows that I am thirty years old.

I can't tell Christine, but I am planing a surprise for her birthday. So I play that I don't know, but I know.

I move closer and kiss her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Erik."

We do our lesson, talk for hours, I hug and kiss her goodnight.

For once in my life I have someone I want to share my everything with, someone that I want to marry someday, someone who fills my soul with light and music. And someone that knows I'm not perfect but loves me anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik's POV

I need to get everything ready for Christine's surprise party.

First I order a cake, buy red wine, then I buy ingredients to make one of Christine's favorite dinners.

I have everything ready for when she comes to my home. I am going to bring Christine to my home. I just hope she likes everything.

Christine's POV

It's my birthday. I'm sixteen. Meg and Madame Giry have a small party for me it is so sweet of them, not that anyone else came, but who cares, I get to spend time with them.

I've been thinking of Erik most of the day, wondering what he is up to, wishing that I could see him right now. But I have to wait till our lesson.

I walk into the music room. I see Erik all in black, with a black cape, he looks very handsome.

"Happy Birthday Christine!" he says, right before he hugs me.

"Thank you Erik."

Then he kisses me.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I reply.

"I have something to show you."

"Really? What?"

"No, not telling, its a surprise."

"Please." I ask, pouting.

"No. Now come follow me." he says, with a mischievous grin.

He puts his hand out for me to take it, and I do. Then we walk through the glass mirror in the room. Down narrow halls, on the back of a horse and then in a boat.

I can see it, his home. It is beautiful from what I can see of it. It has an organ, piano, candles everywhere to light it, gold candelabras and red curtains. He throws off his cape then offers me his hand.

"This is my home, angel."

"It's beautiful." I reply.

"I'm glad you like it."

He smiles all big and leads me forward, then he covers my eyes. When he pulls his hand away I see a beautiful chocolate cake, a bottle of red wine and I can smell a heavenly scent, it is from one of my favorite dinners, which is spaghetti and meatballs.

"Erik. You did all of this for me?"

"Yes. Do you know someone else who's birthday is today?"

"It's perfect."

He pulls out a chair for me at his table set for two and then he brings a plate of spaghetti and meatballs for me, gets a plate for himself. He pours us some wine and sits down across from me. The spaghetti is great, and the wine is divine.

"Thank you Erik."

To this he smiles.

"Would you like some cake?"

"Yes please."

He laughs and cuts a slice for him and I. It's my favorite kind of cake, with vanilla cake and chocolate frosting. He must have remember that time I told him what my favorite kind of cake was.

"Yum."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you again. You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"I know I didn't have to. But I want to because I love you."

To this I smile all big and he smiles too.

After we eat, we sit on his couch together. I lean my head on his shoulder.

Erik's POV

Christine has fallen asleep leaning on my shoulder. So I pick her up bridal style and lay her down on my swan bed. I kiss her on the lips softly and let her sleep. She looks so peaceful asleep on my bed.

She looks beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Not just because her face and body are beautiful, but her soul, her heart, her smile, all of her is beautiful and no matter how old she gets, she will always be beautiful to me.

Christine's POV

I must have fallen asleep. I wake up in a room I have never been in before and I am in a swan bed.

"This must be Erik's room." I think to myself.

I get up and go find Erik. I find him at the piano playing.

"Angel you're awake."

I smile and he walks to me.

He looks in my eyes and I get lost in his eyes. Then he leans in closer and kisses me.

"What are you thinking my angel?" he asks.

"I was just thinking that I'm so happy that I found you. I was worried I would never find someone who understands, loves and cares about me."

He smiles.

"I never thought someone could ever love me."

"Erik I love you with my whole soul."

"And I love you more then words will ever be able to say."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik's POV

I kept Christine out too late. It is about two in the morning when we go through the glass mirror in our music room.

"Christine will you go to church with me on Sunday?"

"Of course. When is Mass?"

"Eight o'clock in the morning."

"Okay."

"I'll get you at seven okay? Be sure not to sleep in."

"Okay." she replies, with a smile.

I kiss her goodnight and leave.

Fr. Beaumont is the man who showed me how to be a good Catholic and how to be a good person. I could not have done it all by myself. And I want Christine to meet him.

Saint Lucia of sight is the church that all the blind, broken, injured, unwanted, and all the 'imperfect' people go to. It is the church that I fell like I belong.

On this Sunday Christine and I arrived early for Mass. There aren't that many people here. Christine sits next to we hold hands when we sit. After Mass we go over to Fr. Beaumont.

"Christine this is Fr. Pierre Beaumont. Fr. Pierre Beaumont this is Christine Daaé."

"A pleasure to meet you miss Daaé."

"Pleasure to meet you Fr. Beaumont."

I smile. So far things are going good they are talking and getting along. After about a hour later, we leave.

"I really like your friend Erik."

"I'm glad you do. I thought you two would have some things in common."

"I'm so happy I got to meet him, he seems to love music very much."

We make dinner together relax and talk till all hours until we have to say goodnight. I hug her and kiss her on the forehead.

Christine's POV

I really like going to Mass with Erik. It was great that I got to meet his friend. Fr. Beaumont loves music almost as much as Erik and I.

Today is Monday and I have rehearsals. There are new mangers. And I see my old childhood friend Raoul, but he doesn't seem to notice me. Raoul and his family are our new patrons.

Carlotta is yelling and walking off the stage. Everyone but the new mangers and Reyer are happy about her leaving. They are very upset, I mean their star is gone, what are they going to do?

I hear Madam Giry say that I, Miss Daaé could sing it.

"She has been taught by a great teacher."

"Who?" one asks.

"His name is Destler sir." I reply.

"Okay let's give it a go." replies Andre.

"Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves." replies Firmin.

"She's very pretty." replies Andre.

"Come on. Come on." he presses.

I sing the song think of me.

"Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me, you'll try

When you find that once again you long

To take your heart back and be free

If you ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me trying too hard

To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times

Think of those things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me that sometimes

You will think of me."

They say that I sing like an angel. I am so happy. I am going to be the lead in the show, me, I can not believe it. I can't wait to tell Erik.

"Erik."

"Christine."

He hugs me and kisses me.

After I sigh and kiss him one more time, I say.

"Erik, I'm going to be the lead"

"Really?"

"Yes."

He picks me up and spirals me.

"I am so proud of you."

Then he kisses me again.

"Miss Christine Daaé is going to be the lead in Hannibal." he says, with love and pride in his voice.

"Yes and it's all because her teacher Erik Destler taught her so well." I reply.

"I am so proud of you."

"And I'm so happy you taught me how to sing the best that I can."

"But you still have to do your lessons." he says, with a smirk.

"Of course I will still need to go to my lessons. I can't have my voice ruined." I reply, with a laugh.

He laughs too and he kisses me on the cheek.

"I see all those times I told you to practice are starting to pay off."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 8

Christine's POV

"Erik I'm nervous."

"Christine you'll be perfect. Just sing with all your soul and the rest will come. I believe in you."

"Thank you Erik."

"Break a leg."

"Thank you."

I sang with all my heart, and by their reaction I think they know that I did. They give me a standing ovation, they clap and cheer. Everyone congratulates me, Mr. Andre, Mr. Firmin, Madam Giry, and Meg.

I am going to my dressing room, sit at my vanity. My door is being opened and Raoul is the one there on the other side, in my room.

"Raoul?"

"Christine."

He hugs me, kisses me on the cheek and hands me a bouquet of flowers.

"Christine, you sang beautifully tonight."

"Thank you Raoul. My teacher taught me well."

"No debt. Now get changed little Lottie I'm going to take you out on the town."

"But Raoul I have plans!"

"You can go do them later. I won't keep you out late."

"But Raoul!"

"I'll be right back little Lottie. I'm going to order my horses." he says before he runs out the door.

I don't think he even heard me at all. Erik and I are going to celebrate tonight.

So I change into my white dress.

Erik knocks at the mirror.

"Come in." I say.

Then he walks in with a huge grin on his face. He hands me a single red rose with a black bow on it.

"Did you hear me?" I ask.

"Yes angel I heard you. You were perfect up there."

"Thank you Erik."

He hugs me.

"I am so very proud of you." he says with a sigh.

"Now let's go down and celebrate."

"Okay."

He holds out his hand I take it. And then I remember tales of a Opera Ghost that I remember from when I first came to the opera house.

"In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice that calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again for now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind

Then Erik smirks and replies in song.

"Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind

I reply.

"Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

Erik

"It's me they hear...

BOTH

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind

BACKGROUND

"He's there, the phantom of the opera!

"He's there, the phantom of the opera

ERIK

"Sing, my Angel of Music."

Erik's POV

I am so proud of Christine that I'm not sure there are words for how proud I am.

"Thank you for making dinner for me Erik, I was so hungry."

"You are very welcome." I say, then kiss her on the forehead.

We sit down on my couch drink wine and talk. I sing my new song for her.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you

Open up your mind,

Let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night."

"Erik, that is the most beautiful song I have ever heard."

I smile, chuckle and wrap my arms around her.

It was little things like these, that never got old for me. They are so new and they make my heart and soul sour. I love holding Christine in my arms and just being there for her.

"I saw my old friend Raoul today."

"Did you?" I ask, feeling a hint of jealously.

"Yes he was trying to get me to go out on the town with him, but I told him I had plans. He didn't listen though, he just went off to get everything ready." she says, with an annoyed voice.

I kiss her on the forehead. We talk about other things and she stops being annoyed. She is cute when she is annoyed, but I like it better when she is happy.

We talk and talk and when she falls asleep. I pick her up, laid her in my bed, and I laid on the couch. It is a long day and I am exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christine's POV

I wake up in Erik's room. His bed is very comfortable.

He is already awake and making breakfast, in the kitchen. Eggs, bacon and pancakes. He is a really good chief, or at less I think so.

"Hello handsome."

"Hello Angel. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it. Now could you please help me with breakfast?"

"Of course my love."

So I help him with the bacon and eggs.

"Thank you." he says, when we finish cooking.

"You're welcome."

Everything tastes amazing.

"Besides be able to play and teach music, you also are an amazing cook." I remark.

"So you like the food?" he asks, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course I do." I reply, with a big smile.

Erik's POV

I bring Christine back to the opera house. And I hear the things that they are saying about her, they're not good things.

They think that Christine slept with Raoul. Those people do not know my Christine very well do they? She would never sleep with someone she wasn't married to. It made me beyond angry to hear such rumors.

She was celebrating with me and she fell asleep. I laid her in my bed, but I slept on the couch, like a gentleman! I wonder if Christine can hear any of this, I hope not.

One thing I could say about that fop of a boy Raoul was that he is defended Christine and speaking the truth that he did not sleep with her. He is however trying to find out where she is, and trying to see her. They are also trying to get Carlotta to sing lead in II/Muto.

I can not believe them, my sweet Christine doesn't demand or walk away or loss her temper. She is sweet, kind, and listens to them. And what do they do, they bring Carlotta back. After all that Christine has done for them and they have the nerve to bring back that diva.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my s characters and storyline.**

Chapter 10

Christine's POV

I can hear what they are saying about me and Raoul sleeping together, which is a lie. Why did they think I would do that, why?

I have never in my life ever done anything like that.

Last night I fell asleep and Erik picked me up and laid me in his bed, but he slept on his couch.

Thank heavens Raoul is saying that I didn't and of course we wouldn't have. Madam Giry is telling everyone to leave me be, which I am happy about.

I also hear that they are going to have Carlotta sing the lead tonight and that I am going to have the silent role, I guess they want their star back.

To tell the truth it hurts, I do my best, I don't complain, and what, now I have to do the silent role. I guess my best it's good enough for them.

I start to cry. Then it turns to sobs. I hear a knock on my mirror.

"Come in." I say, with tears running down my cheek.

Erik comes into the room.

"Christine." he says.

Then he hugs me tight, and when we pull apart he whips the tears from my cheek.

"My poor angel."

"Thank you Erik."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"You are welcome my Christine."

I bury my head into his chest, and I listen to the sound of his heart beating.

"Shhh I'm here."

Erik's POV

I hate seeing Christine so upset. I can take it when someone is mean to me, but not if someone is mean to my Christine.

She starts to calm down and I pick her up and sit her down on a chair.

"Thank you Erik, I don't know what I would do without you." she says, with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"No. But I'll survive."

"If there is anything you need, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

We talk for a little bit.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Erik."

I smile and walk home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Anon they sing that in my church too!**

Chapter 11

Christine's POV

It's been five months since the II/Muto. Erik and I have continued our lessons and our relationship is stronger. I am madly in love with Erik. We have gotten to know each other. Learn each others strengths and weaknesses, our likes and dislikes and my feelings for him just keep getting stronger.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik?"

"Would you go to the Masquerade ball with me?"

"Yes." I reply, with a huge grin.

"When should we start looking for costumes?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect." I reply.

I can not believe it, Erik is taking me to a ball! I am so excited!

"Christine, what are you smiling about?" asks Meg, the next day.

"Erik is taking me to the masquerade ball." I reply.

"Really? Does that mean I get to meet him?"

"Yes, you will meet him."

A little while later, I hear someone running behind me, towards me.

"Christine!"

I turn around and see Raoul, I stop walking. He hugs me.

"Hello Christine, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've be busy with my work."

"Yes, of course. I was wondering if you would be my date for The Masquerade Ball next month?" he asks, with hope in his voice.

"Thank you Raoul. But no I can't, I already have a date."

His face drops.

"I'm sorry Raoul. But my beau already asked me."

"You have a beau?"

"Yes his name is Erik."

"Well I'll see you at the dance." he says, before leaving.

Erik's POV

I hire a coach so me and Christine can shop for costumes.

"Hello angel, how was your day?"

"Okay I guess." she reply, a little annoyed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Christine. Please tell me. Or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"Raoul asked me to the ball today."

"Oh."

"I don't want to go with him, and he seemed upset when I told him that I am going with my beau."

"You told him that you have a beau?" I ask, my voice filled with awe.

"Of course, you are my beau."

"And I'm happy that you are my girl."

She smiles and I kiss her.

"Now let's go look for some costumes." I say as we walk into the shop.

We look for hours trying on different costumes. Then Christine finds this beautiful pink dress, she looks amazing.

"Christine, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Erik. Now you try on your costume."

I try on a costume with red pants and jacket with a few gold details and a gold mask.

"Erik... You look so handsome." she says, a little shocked.

"Thank you. I do like this costume."

"You look so amazing."

"You sound surprise."

"No I've always thought that you were handsome, but you just look more handsome then usually."

My angel thinks I look handsome. I feel like I can do anything in the world right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my storyline and characters.**

**thank you everyone who has followed or favorited this story it means the world to me! **

**I hope you like this chapter it was one of my favorites to write!**

Chapter 12

Erik's POV

Christine and I are going to the ball and I must confess I'm nervous. I get a carriage for us, pay the driver, and I am on my way to get Christine.

"Hello Erik."

"Hello Christine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

I offered her my arm.

When we arrive at the ball, every head is turn in Christine and I's direction.

A little blonde girl around Christine's age comes up to Christine and hugs her.

"That must be Meg." I think.

"Erik, I want you to meet my friend Meg.

"Meg this is Erik."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Meg."

"The pleasure is all mine Erik. Christine has told me so much about you."

I smile and shake her hand.

Then a young man comes up to Christine and hugs her.

"That must be 'the fop' Raoul". I think.

"Hello darling Christine." says the young man.

"Hello Raoul, I want you to meet my beau Erik."

"Hello Raoul, it's a pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you Erik."

We shake hands, look in each others eyes. In his eyes I see a tint of hate. I probably don't look too happy with him either.

"Christine would you like to dance?" asks Raoul.

"Sorry Raoul, but I already promised my first dance to Erik." she replies.

I offer her my arm, and take her to the dance floor.

We talk and laugh, till we need to take a break. There are drinks, so I leave to go get us some.

Christine's POV

"Now may I have this dance?" asks Raoul, behind me.

"I'm sorry Raoul, I need to take a break."

To be honest I am starting to get really annoyed with Raoul. Why can't he just leave me alone already. It is sweet that he is trying to dance with me, but I have a beau. Can't he see that I am happy with Erik. Or is it that he doesn't care if I am happy or not. I have a bad feeling that it is the later.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Luckily here comes Erik with our drinks.

"Did that boy ask you to dance again?" he asks, with a annoyed voice.

"Yes, but I told him I needed a break."

We talk and talk, then we dance a few times. I am getting tired again so we stand off to one side.

Then Erik gets down on one knee, pulls out a small box from his pocket, and takes my hands in his.

"Christine, I love you, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you Erik."

We kiss passionately, there are many people around but we don't care. The rest of the night I could not keep a smile off my face.

"Congratulations." cries Meg.

"Thank you Meg." Erik and I reply at the same time.

Madam Giry comes up to us.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Madam Giry." I reply.

"Thank you Annie." replies Erik.

"You are welcome Christine and Erik."

Then I see Raoul, he looks very hurt, confused, angry and I am worried that he will start crying soon.

"Hey Congrats Christine." he chocks out.

"Thank you Raoul, it means a lot." I say.

"I'll be seeing you."

And then he walks away and I don't see him for the rest of the night.

I feel a hand slip into mine, it is Erik's hand.

Later on I am getting really tired.

"Hello."

"Hello..."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, it's been a long day." I say, as I leaned on his shoulder.

"I should take you home."

"You probably should." I reply, trying not to yawn.

We get a few more congratulations, and then he takes me home.

"Good night my future bride."

"Good night sweet Erik."

Then we kiss passionately goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Till tomorrow my angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart."


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I don't own Phantom of the Opera sniff. But I do own my characters and storyline.**

**Thank you each and everyone who has review, favorite or follow this story it means the world! And thank you to whoever is taking the time to read this right now. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Erik's POV

She said yes! Christine and I are getting married! I can't believe it! The woman that I love, loves me back and we are getting married. Tomorrow is Mass. I can't wait to tell Fr. Pierre Beaumont, that me and Christine are getting married.

Christine's POV

"Thank you Jesus for sending me my own angel of music." I pray.

Erik and I are getting married! I am going to be Erik's wife, and he will be the father of our children.

I'm going to Mass with Erik.

"Hello Erik. Hello Christine." says Fr. Beaumont, after Mass.

"Hello Fr. Beaumont." we both reply.

"What are you two smiling about?"

"We are going to get married." Erik replies.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"We were think in about six months from now."

We talk and come up with some ideas.

"Now who do you want to say the Mass for your wedding?"

"You." reply Erik and I.

"It would be an honor."

"So you'll do it?" asks Erik, trying to cut to the chase.

"Of course." Replies Fr. Beaumont, with a laugh.

We talk for three more hours, and then we leave.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Destler." I sigh.

"Yes my angel. And you will be my wife and the mother of our children."

"And you will be my husband and the father of our children."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he takes me home, and kisses me farewell.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he cries out as he is walking.

"See you tomorrow."

The next day me and Meg start to look for a wedding dress. I try on many but don't like most of them. Then I try this beautiful white chiffon dress with lace sleeves, with a chapel train, empire waist and has beading on the ribbon around my waist. As I look in the mirror I know it is the one.

"Christine it's perfect." remarks Meg.

"It's the one." I reply.

She puts on a chapel veil and small tiara on my head and I look like a bride. I can not wait till the wedding when Erik will sees how I look in it.

That night me and Erik are doing our lesson and I can't stop smiling, even when I mess up a little.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Erik, with a chuckle.

"I found my wedding dress today."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"That was fast. I guess I should start looking for what I should wear." he says laughing.

"You probably should." I reply.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Just my storyline and characters.**

Chapter 14

Erik's POV

It's been two week since Christine and I have been engaged. I just can not fully believe it. It seems too good to be true. In about six months me and Christine are getting married. Right now we are doing our lesson. She sings more and more like an angel each day.

I am playing violin and It's one of Christine's favorite songs that her father use to play. When I finish I see tears steaming down her face.

"Oh Christine."

I come over to her and hug her tight and rub her back.

"I know you miss him."

"He never got to meet you... And he won't be walking me down the aisle."

"I know, I know. Sh.. It's okay."

I think of something.

"Why don't you and me go visit his grave, if you want?"

"Thank you Erik." she cries.

Then she kisses me.

"I love you so much." she says, as I wipe tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too angel." I say, and kiss her forehead.

Christine's POV

Erik gets us a carriage, hires a driver and sits with me in the couch. He holds my hand and lets me lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I keep crying."

"I don't mind the tears on my shirt." he replies.

"You probably think I'm too emotional."

"No I don't, I think you are a young woman who misses her father."

"Erik?"

"Yes angel?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"I love you too."

Then he kisses me. We walk up to my father's grave.

"He would have liked you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, you both love music and the arts."

"And you."

"Yes and me." I reply, with a smile.

We stand and pray for a while until I ask Erik for a moment to be alone with my father.

"I'll be right over here if you need me." he replies.

"Okay thank you."

I speak to my father a little by myself.

"I wish you were somehow here again, helping me with ever thing I need to do for the wedding. And you won't be walking me down the aisle." I cry.

"You would have liked Erik though, he is a great man and you two would have gotten along, I'm sure. Goodbye father I love you."

Then Erik comes back.

"Christine, could I, have a moment alone with your father?" he asks a bit shyly.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Erik's POV

"I want to thank you for raising a sweet, beautiful young woman." I say.

"I wish you were here so I could ask for your blessing for me and Christine's wedding. She misses you a lot and wishes that you could walk her down the aisle. I know if it was in your power you would. And I know you love her very much. I promise I will love, honor and respect her till the day I die.

"Goodbye Christine's father, rest in peace and know that I am looking after your daughter."

I walk back over to Christine.

"Shall we go now?" I ask.

"Yes. Thank you again for taking me here." she replies.

"Of course, my angel."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, just my characters and storyline. **

Chapter 15

Christine's POV

I'm walking all alone in opera house thinking about the wedding plans.

Then I hear.

"Christine, Christine, wait up." cries Meg, with a man beside her.

"Oh hello Meg." I reply, stopping.

"Christine, I want you to meet my beau Philippe.

"Philippe, this is my best friend Christine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Philippe."

"The pleasure is all mine. Meg has told me a lot about you!"

"All good I hope?"

"Of course."

We talk for a bit, then Meg pulls me aside.

"So what do you think?"

"He seems very nice and kind."

"He has such a sweet heart and isn't he handsome."

"With you he looks very handsome."

"Thank you."

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please be my maid of honor?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Meg."

"Of course. My best friend is getting married, and wants me to be her maid of honor, how could I say no to that?"

"Thank you, thank you."

"Philippe and I are going to dinner, so I'll see you later."

"Okay have fun you two,"

"We will." they both reply.

Erik's POV

Since me and Christine have been engaged we now have our lessons in the day. I'm in the music room waiting for her. It's an hour before our lesson. The door turns, and instead of it being Christine it is Raoul.

"You! You are the one I wish to speak to!"

"Raoul? What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you!" he replies.

"What is it that you wish to talk about?" I reply.

He then comes up to me, he smells like he has had too much liquid.

"Why do you want to marry Christine?"

"Because I love her."

"You are aware that she has no money so you have to take care of her, you know that right?"

"I don't care if Christine has money or not, I love her and I'm going to take care of her."

"You don't deserve her, you know that. No one will ever deserve her!"

"I know I don't deserve her, but she loves me and I'm going to try to deserve her."

"Good! Did you know that I want to marry her, that I wish that she wasn't going to marry you!"

"I guessed that."

"Why do you say it like that?!"

"Because you're drunk and need to go home. I don't want to fight you Raoul."

I am starting to get very angry.

"I'll tell you what you jerk with a mask that stole my Christine, why don't you and me fight for her?"

"Christine has already said yes to marrying me. I think that you should go home, get a good nights sleep and then you'll have to deal with a headache in the morning."

"No I want to fight! Fight!"

Then he pushes me.

"No Raoul I don't want to fight you!"

"I don't care! Fight!"

He then pushes me again.

I try to walk away but he grabs my arm and then punches me. My cheek hurts. I feel it, then punch him.

"What are you two doing?" asks Christine, as she runs into the room.

"Christine." cries Raoul.

And he walks up to her.

"Raoul you smell horribly."

"Christine I love you."

"Raoul. I'm engaged and you are drunk, please go home."

"Not unless you come with me."

"Raoul no!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

Then Raoul tries to punch me again but ends up passing out right on the floor.

"Erik. What happen? Why is there a bruise on your cheek?"

"Raoul comes in telling me he wants to speak with me. He starts going on about how I don't deserve you, that he was worried that I was going to marry you for money and then he tells me that he wishes that he was marrying you not me."

"What? Why would he think you would marry me for money?"

"I have no idea. He's drunk." I reply, trying to laugh it off, but deep down inside I am still very angry.

"Yeah I can see that... What else happened?"

"He wanted me to fight for you. I told him that you have already said yes to me and that he was drunk, he should go home, sleep. But then he starts pushing me and I tried to walk away, because I didn't want to hit him. He then punched me and then I punched him back."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I'm sorry he punched you."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, he started this because of me."

"But you didn't make him do it, he did it on his own free will."

"I'm going to get a doctor." I say.

"Okay. I'll be right here."

"No... Please Christine he is drunk, there is no telling want he'll do."

"Okay I will wait outside the door."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

Then I run out to get a doctor.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline. I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated, it's been crazy lately. I hope you all like this chapter. And I hope you all had a great Christmas.**

Chapter 16

Christine's POV

Erik came with the doctor.

"He will be fine, he just had too much to drink. I'll take him home now." says Dr. Lemaire.

"Thank you Doctor." says Erik.

We watch as Dr. Lemarie and Raoul leave.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." replies Erik.

"I feel like it is. I mean the only reason he hit you was because of me."

"Christine, you didn't make him punch me, he did that because he was drunk and jealous. There is nothing you could have done."

"I wish he hadn't punch your beautiful face." I reply, touching his face.

He leans into my touch.

"Only you would call my face beautiful, Christine."

"Because it is beautiful. As is your soul."

He smiles and kisses me softly on the lips.

"As are you, my angel."

It's been a month since Raoul was drunk and declared his feelings for me. I haven't seen him a lot and I don't even know if he remembers what happen that night.

Well anyway... Erik has picked out what he is going to wear for the wedding, he's going to wear a black tux, black vest, black tie, white shirt and a white mask. He looks very handsome! He needs a hair cut though, his black hair is getting a little bit out of control.

"Erik?"

"Yes angel?"

"Would you mind if I cut your hair?"

"No I would not mind if you cut my hair." he replies.

I get my scissors and ask him to sit down at one of the chairs at the table. Then I start to cut his hair, it feels so soft as I'm cutting it. I love how it fells when I run my fingers through.

"Why are you sighing?" asks Erik.

"I just love the way your hair feels, that's all." I reply.

He laughs and kisses me on the cheek, and he kisses the palm of my hand.

"I will never get tried of hearing that you love something about me." he says, with a huge grin on his face.

"And I'll never get tried of little moments like this, with just you and me." I reply with an equally large grin.

"There, it looks good I think. Here's a mirror to see for yourself." I say as soon as I am done.

"Yeah it looks great. Thank you my darling."

"You're welcome."

Erik's POV

I have never had someone cut my hair before. Of course no one has ever care enough to notice how my hair looks, they were always too busy looking at my mask. But my darling Christine wants to cut my hair. I love the way her fingers fell running through my hair. Her fingers are so soft and little. There are some men who hate it when someone touches their hair, but not me. I love it.

She did a very good job, my hair no longer looks like a mess.

What in the world did I do to deserve such a beautiful person? I do not deserve her, I know that, but I will try to deserve her, because I love her.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." she replies.

"What's the matter?" she asks with concern.

"Just thinking about the past." I reply.

"I'm sorry. You have had a really hard life. One that I wish would have been a lot easier then it was for you."

"That makes two of us." I reply, in jest.

Then I put my hand on her cheek.

"Why would anyone as beautiful as you love someone like me?"

"Oh Erik. I love you because you're sweet, kind, loving, understanding. I have always had strong feelings for you and you are someone who has always accepted me for me. That Erik Destler is only a few of the many reasons I love you."

"Christine Daaè I love you."

We talk for a couple more hours then Christine goes home.

When she is gone I try to think about happy things like the wedding, but at some point I always start thinking about something in my past.

My father was already dead when my mother gave birth to me. She hated me, and I'm not making that up she hated me. It was because I was ugly, she couldn't see what Christine has seen in me. I ran away from home when I was six.

I joined the circus, my master was horrible to me. But his son Arron was my friend. My master would always beat me. One day there were tons of people looking at me and he was beating me, I started to feel like the dark was starting to take me and that the pain was becoming numb, that it was only a matter of time before I would die. So I killed him. It haunts me still, but Fr. Beaumont says that it was done in self defense and that I had no other choice, but he also told me to never kill an innocent person, and not to kill because of revenge.

Madam Giry helped me escape and I have been living under this opera house for the rest of my life. I have meet few people like Dr. Lemaire, Fr. Beaumont, Nadir (my Persian friend) and Christine who have seen my face and are not afraid or sickened by me.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Just the storyline and characters.**

Chapter 17

Christine's POV

Erik has been looking at a place for us to live when we are married. We have both decided on the house that is far enough away from Paris that we have privacy, but close enough to visit and come to the shows a lot.

"Christine I got a letter, we got the house."

"Really?"

"Really."

We celebrate with our favorite wine and dinner.

"I can't believe it we got the house." I say, after we eat.

"Believe it. Look here's the proof." he replies, holding up the letter.

Erik's POV

It's a month till Christine and I's wedding. I'm counting down the days.

Everyone but Raoul replied yes. Of course we didn't invite a lot of people just Nadir and his family, his two little girls are going to be our flower girls. His little boy is going to be our ring bearer, Nadir is going to be my best man. Dr. Lemaire and his family. Madam Giry and Meg, Philippe broke up with Meg so he won't be coming. Meg of course is the maid of honor. And Fr. Beaumont is going to be saying the Mass.

Christine's POV

Tomorrow is the wedding! I am so excited! I can't believe it! Meg and I are packing up my last box and my suite case for tomorrow.

I look around the room it looks almost half empty because Meg and I share a room, I walk over to our fireplace and pick up my music box. Meg and I have matching music boxes, but mine has a different scene on it then her's, it seems strange to leave her's by itself.

"I'm going to miss you so much." says Meg, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Meg. I won't be too far away you can always visit me." I reply with tears.

"But it will never be the way it was."

"I know. Listen, we can't stay those little girls we were forever. We have both grown up, that does not mean that we can no longer be friends, it just means one part of our friendship has ended, and that an other is about to begin."

"Christine you will always be my best friend."

We hugged, cried and then went back to packing.

It's midnight right now, Meg's asleep in her bed next to me, and I'm just lying here unable to sleep.

Tomorrow is the start of Erik's and I life together, that thought fills me with a overwhelming sense of happy awe.

I keep finding myself thanking God for all that He has given me. He has given me friends, family and someone who loves me as much as I love him.

"I don't know what I did right, but thank you God. Thank you so much for sending me Erik." I pray, silently.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my storyline and characters.**

Chapter 18

Erik's POV

Today is the day. The one I have been waiting my whole life for! I am nervous, but mostly I'm happy and excited. I'm standing next to Nadir and Fr. Beaumont.

"Just breathe. Stop moving around." remarks Nadir.

"I will move as much as I want, thank you sir." I reply, jokingly.

The music of the organ starts and I stand front and center to the side of the aisle, right next to Nadir.

I see Nadir's little girls coming up the aisle, they are dressed in little white dresses with pink ribbon, they let the white rose petals fall from their hands to the floor. Meg then comes up the aisle, she is wearing a white dress with pink ribbon too, but the dress is a different style.

Then my heart stops, there going up the aisle is my Christine, she looks beautiful, my heart is full of love for her. She has always been beautiful, but right now she is glowing and smiling, she looks just like an angel. I see her looking at me with the same love that I have for her. Then I see a quick sad smile cross her lips, she must be thinking of how she wishes her father was here. The sad look disappears the closer she comes to me. She stands next to me.

"Erik Dester, wilt thou take Christine Daaè, here present, for thy lawful wife, according to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?" asks Fr. Beaumont, to me.

"I will." I reply.

"Christine Daaè, wilt thou take Erik Destler, here present, for thy lawful husband, according to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?"

"I will."

Then we join hands.

"I Erik Destler, take thee, Christine Daaè, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." I vow to my beautiful Christine.

"I Christine Daaè, take thee, Erik Destler, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." she vows to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen grace her beautiful face.

Then Fr. Beaumont blesses our rings and we place them on our left hands, on our ring fingers. Mass is then said and at the end, me and Christine kiss our first time as man and wife.

We have a small party and dinner at Nadirs' house, eating, dancing, everything that is traditional at a wedding.

Christine's POV

We run hand in hand, with rose petals being throw at us. To the carriage waiting for us. We kiss in front of everyone one last time, then we run faster.

I see our home coming up in the distance. We come inside.

"I'm going to go change." I say to Erik.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed in the next room."

So I get changed into my nightgown, in our room. In the room there is a king size bed, two sitting chairs, one desk, a book shelf, a fireplace and bathroom, it is a very large room.

I sit down on the bed and wait for Erik. Then I hear a knock.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

He looks very handsome when he walks in. Erik is wearing a loose shirt with a low v neck line, and ruffles around the neck line.

"Hello." he says, a little shyly

"Hello." I reply.

He sits down on the bed with me. I kiss his cheek. And then he kisses my nose, cheeks, forehead, chin and then he kisses my lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own The Phantom o the Opera. Just my storyline and characters.**

Chapter 19

Christine's POV

The last thing I remember before sleeping is laying my head down on Erik's bare chest.

"Goodnight my love." I say, before falling asleep.

"Goodnight my angel." he replies, he kisses my forehead then falls asleep too.

I wake up this morning almost worried that the day before had been no more then a dream. But then I see that I am still in Erik's arms. So I snuggle back into him, and place my hand on his heart. He wakes up, smiles and then places his hand on top of mine.

"Good Morning my angel." he says with a yawn.

"Good Morning my love." I reply.

We lay like this for what seems like a few minutes before falling asleep again. When we wake up again the clock says nine o'clock in the morning.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Erik asks me.

"Yes please."

"Would you like to help me or not?"

"I would love to husband."

Erik smiles all big, and his eyes sparkle. And I understand why. It is because I called him husband, it's because I am married to him and now I am his wife and he is my husband. And now I can call him husband.

We made fried eggs, bacon and peach pancakes. Everything tastes amazing! We work great together at making food.

"Thank you Erik. This food is amazing."

"You're welcome. You did help a lot so thank you too."

"You're welcome."

We finish eating and just sit there holding hands, not minding at all about the silence in the room. It is a good kind of silence, a peaceful one.

"So husband what are we going to do today?"

"Well if you like we can go for a walk and then we could sit in the library and read."

"That sounds great. Would you read to me?"

"If you wish me to."

"I would love if you did."

So we walk outside in the gardens. We have a rose garden with white roses, pink roses, red roses and even purple. We have lilies, forget me nots, baby's breath, and all kinds of different flowers. And a big beautiful fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Erik it's beautiful here."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted you to have flowers that you like."

"Thank you so much Erik."

I hug and kiss him on the cheek. I try to walk around again, but then he grabs my hand, pulls me in gently and kisses me on the lips.

We walk around for an hour outside, everything looks so beautiful.

"Do you want to go inside?" asks Erik.

"Yes I would."

He offers his arm, which I gladly take. We go inside, go into the library and Erik asks me to pick out a book. I pick Midsummer Nights' Dream. His voice is so smooth and gentle, yet strong. To me he has the best voice in the world. The longer he reads the more I relax and lean on his chest.

Erik's POV

As I read, I see Christine starting to get sleepy. Then she falls asleep. She looks so peaceful and gorgeous. Not wanting to wake her I just let her sleep on me. A few hours latter, I wake up in the library with Christine in my arms. Then I see her start to stir.

"Hello handsome." she says, all blurred eyed.

"Hello Christine. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I did."

After dinner we are cleaning dishes, and we put everything away. I come over to Christine and just hold her in my arms. She starts to rub her hands on the sides of my waist, I start to laugh, because it tickles.

"Erik are you ticklish?"

"Ha.. No I am not... Stop that. I'm not ticklish."

"Oh yes you are." she says, with a mischievous grin.

Then she tickles me some more, until I start to tickle her back. She squeals, laughs, I can not help but laugh too. I have never laughed that much in my whole life, it feels good.

"Erik please stop." she pleads.

I stop and wrap my arms around her.

"I love it when you laugh." I remark, with a grin.

Quickly planting a kiss on her neck.

"Thank you. You have a deep laugh, which sounds beautiful." she replies, smiling.

We get dressed for bed and sit on the bed together. I'm holding Christine's hand. Christine takes my hand kisses the top of it, then the palm, and then the tips of each finger. I then take Christine's hand kiss the top, palm and tips of her fingers. Then I kiss her cheeks, nose, chin, forehead, and lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up. **

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 20

Christine's POV

It's been two months since Erik and I's wedding. And I have never been happier, sure life it's always easy. Like that one time I put Erik's music in the wrong place and he flipped out. Most of the time it's wonderful with peaceful moments, or moment of love and passion. The most wonderful thing that someone might just get too use to, is the feeling of falling asleep in his arms and waking up in his arms.

Erik has been working on blueprints for a new church.

I've been getting sick in the morning lately, hopefully I'm not getting sick. Erik has been worried about me and wants me to see Dr. Lemaire. Who is coming today to check on me.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Hello Christine, how are you?"

"Hello Doctor, I'm well. How are you?"

"Well. Now what has been ailing you?"

"I've been getting sick in the morning."

"Only in the morning or at other times?"

"Only in the morning. Or if I'm making chicken."

"I see."

When he had finished he turned to me and smiled.

"Congratulations Christine you are pregnant."

"What?"

"You Christine Destler are pregnant, with child."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes Christine. Erik will be over joyed when he finds out."

"He will. But please Doctor, I want to be the one to tell Erik."

"Of course. Well I most be getting to my office."

"Good day Dr. Lemarie."

"Good day Christine. And tell Erik I said hello."

"I will."

Wow I'm pregnant. I have a little life inside me, I caress my stomach.

"Hello little one."

I pace back and forth, trying to think of a way to tell Erik.

In thinking about what to say to Erik my mind goes back to when I was a child.

My father was a wonderful man who loved me very much and I loved him. I remember before he got sick he met a woman, Marie Bellamy, I use to call her mama. Father asked her to marry him before he got sick, they were going to be married, but my father died before they had a chance. She wanted to adopt me and take me to Russia with her, I didn't want to leave my best friend Meg, so I stayed. I wonder what would've happen if I had left with her. My life would have been so different, I never would have met Erik.

Hours later I hear Erik at the door.

"Hello Angel." he greets me with a kiss.

"Hello Erik. How was work?"

"Good everything is going faster now."

"That's great."

"So what did the doctor say? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm healthy. And he says hello."

"Good I was worried about you."

"Erik?"

"Yes Angel?"

"I'm... I'm."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, with child."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

He smiles and picks me up.

"We're going to have a baby."

I smile, then he kisses me. And then he places his hands on my stomach and kisses it.

"I'm going to be a father. And you're going to be a mother. You'll be a great mother."

"An you will be a great father."

"I try."

"We both will."

"How far along are you?"

"The doctor says two months."

"In seven months we are going to see our child."

"That's right."

Erik's POV

I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it.

I hold Christine in my arms as she falls asleep. She means everything to me, her and this baby, I'm going to protect them, and love them.

I kiss her forehead and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 21

Christine's POV

Meg is so happy when I tell her. Then she tells me what is going on in her life. Her and Raoul are courting now.

"I hope you're not mad." says Meg.

"No I'm not mad at all. I'm happy for you and Raoul."

"Thank you Christine it means the world to me."

We hug and talk and talk until I have to leave.

"Goodbye Christine. And goodbye little one."

"Goodbye Meg, tell Raoul I say hello."

"I will. Tell Erik I say hello."

"I will. Bye."

Erik's POV

Nadir is coming over while Christine is out visiting Meg. I can't wait to tell him the news. He walks in and I motion for him to sit down.

"Okay Erik what is it?" he asks.

"Christine and I are going to have a baby."

"Erik. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Nadir."

"How far along is Christine?"

"Four months. I would have told you sooner but you were in Poland."

"It's okay. So have you thought of names?"

"Of course but I can't tell you."

"Fine!.

"How is the family?"

"Great. My beautiful wife is pregnant too."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is only two months along."

"I'm so happy for you Nadir."

"Thank you Erik."

We talk about work and our families, but then he had to go.

"Good day Erik. Tell Christine that I say hello."

"Good day Nadir. I will. And say hello to the family."

"I will my friend."

Christine's POV

I open the door, see Erik reading a book in the library.

"Hello angel. Meg says hello." I say.

"Hello my angel. Nadir says hello as well." he replies.

He comes up to me and kisses my forehead, then my lips.

"Meg is now being courted by Raoul." I say, with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes they have been for two months now."

"I'm glad for them."

"As am I."

"Nadir wife is pregnant."

"That's wonderful."

"I know. Nadir tried to get me to tell him names for the baby."

"Did he? Hopefully you didn't tell him." I reply, playfully.

"I didn't."

The two names we have came up with are Erik and Christine. I know it's our names but Christine wants to name a son after me, and I like the idea. And I want to name a daughter after my beautiful wife, and Christine likes the idea as well.

Tonight I am awake, Christine is asleep. She looks so peaceful. I'm so happy she married me and that we are going to have a baby. But I some times worry that the baby will inherit my deformed face. Christine I know will love him or her just as much, I just know she will, but I'll have no one else to blame but me if it does happen. I will love them too. I love them now. That little baby inside of Christine is proof of our love, we two becoming one, making a whole new life. It's awesome when you think about it. Christine and I are co-creators with God. That thought just blows away my mind. I try not to let my fears upset me. Either the baby is going to be born with a deformed face or not it's not my choice. I just have to place my faith in God.

I start to feel sleepy when I hear Christine start to scream.

"No Erik! Don't leave me no Erik! Come back to me Erik! Erik!" she screamed.

"Christine wake up. Christine!" I reply, shaking her gently.

She wakes up then clings to me.

"Oh Erik it was horrible."

"Shhh it's okay." I say, and I rub her back to sooth her.

"Erik it was awful."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She nods.

"Everything was good, we were holding hands and walking in the garden. You kissed my stomach and then kissed me. Then I felt like I was falling down a dark hole. When I could see again, there was you, me and this man pointing a gun at me. You stepped in front of me. I somehow ended up behind the man, I was just about to grab his gun, when he shot you through the heart. I ran to you, you told me that you loved me. Then you died in my arms. Erik it was horrible. Don't leave me please I need you."

"Oh Christine. I will never leave you. Look I'm right here."

"I know but what if something happens?"

"Christine. I'm right here, and what ever happens I will always be with you."

I take her hand and place it on my left side of my face.

"See I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She cups my face and kisses me.

"Erik I love you so very much."

"I love you too Christine."

I just hold her in my arms until she fell asleep again. Then I start to fall asleep too.

I hear her whisper. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too my angel. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Erik."


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 22

Erik's POV

I can't wait till Christine has the baby. Right now I have already made the crib, and rocking horse. But now I'm working on two rocking chairs for both Christine and I.

On top of making things for the baby, I have been working on a church, in a town outside of Paris. Christine really likes the plans for it that I have shown her, which of course makes me happy.

Christine's POV

Erik has been busy with work and getting things ready for the baby. He is so talented. And he has gone crazy doing the room for the baby, the room is a baby blue so if the baby is a boy or girl, it works for either. A white crib, white horse, white rocking chairs for the both of us.

He also has been taking care of me, which most of the time is great. But sometimes I have to admit he can get annoying, he means well and I'm usually grumpy, tired, had a bad day or just having mood swings, when I think he tries too hard. But some men don't take care of their wives. And every time I almost say something, I look into those beautiful blue eyes, that are looking at me making sure everything's okay. So how can I tell him that he is annoying me when he's trying so hard.

Erik's POV

I have a very big surprise for Christine, I do hope she likes it.

She probably thinks I have been fusing over her too much, but she is my wife, I love her and I want to take care of her.

"Hello angel." I say, as I walked through the door.

"Hello handsome. How was your day?"

"Great. Christine, my darling wife, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it Erik?"

"I got us tickets for Romeo and Juliet at a new theater."

"That sounds great when is it?"

"Two nights from now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought we both could use some relaxing time."

"How true you are."

Christine's POV

The young actors who play Romeo and Juliet seem to be the same ages as the characters in the play. Even though they are young they still hold as much passion as older actors would, and they look very much in love, I wonder if they are?

"Erik what do you think so far?" I ask Erik at the intermission.

"They are wonderful actors, the amount of passion they display is amazing for actors of their ages."

"My thoughts exactly. Now can we go and get a drink of water please?"

"Of course my angel."

I take his arm and we walk up to the bar and Erik gets us two glasses of water.

A woman sits down next to me.

"How far along are you?" she asks noticing my stomach.

"Six months."

"Is this your first?"

"Yes. It is."

"I remember my first pregnancy. My name is Marie Aleron."

"Christine Destler, but better known as Christine Daaè."

"Was your father Gustave Daaè?"

"Yes he was."

"Christine it's me, it's mama, it's Marie Bellamy."

"Mama. Marie is it really you?"

"Christine let me look at you. You have grown up so beautifu. And may I ask who this handsome young man is?" she asks, gesturing to Erik.

"Marie I want you to meet my husband Erik Destler."

"Erik this is Marie is it Aleron?"

"Yes. It is. So Erik how long have you and Christine been married?"

"Six months." replies Erik.

"That didn't take you two long. Now don't blush, I'm glad you both have started your family, not more of this 'we're waiting' business I keep hearing. What do you have to wait for? If you want to wait then have a longer engagement."

Erik and I both blush, but we had talked about this before and have came to the same conclusion.

I can not believe it. Marie is here in France. She looks older then the last time I saw her. She must be in her forties now. She still has her soft green eyes, light brown hair but now with just a few white hairs and warm smile.

"Marie you look great."

"Thank you Christine. You look glowing yourself."

"Thank you."

She told me where she moved to in Russia. And how she met a French man who she fell in love with. And that they had seven beautiful healthy children. Two of them is married, one is married and has one child and the other is going to be having her first child soon.

"My husband was the manger of the opera house that I was working in. And we just got along from the first moment that we met. He has always been kind, polite, and loving to me. Oh here he is now."

"Christine I want you to meet my husband Frédéric Aleron."

I was met by a handsome older man with dark brown hair with grays at the temple, tall, smaller built then Erik, with deep brown eyes and a warm smile, and a fashionable mustache.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Aleron."

"The pleasure is all mine Christine. Marie has told me a great deal about you when you were a child."

"I'd hate to breakup this reunion, but the play is about to begin." informs Erik.

"Christine I'll see you after the play meet us here okay?"

"Yes mama. I'll see you after."

"I haven't seen you this excited since we found out that we are having a baby." remarks Erik, before we get to our sets.

"I haven't seen her since I was little. And I just can't believe she is here in France." I reply.

He kisses my forehead.

"Well I am glad to see you so happy. Now let's enjoy the rest of the play." he replies, with a playful smirk.

The end of the play I am crying so much that I was very thankful that Erik brought an extra handkerchief.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome angel. I thought you would need it."

"You always know what I need, when I need it."

"Shall we go see Marie now or do you need a moment?"

"Could I have a minute?"

"Of course."

The tears start to flow again and Erik hugs me and told me that it's okay.

"You probably think I'm too emotional." I say.

"You are a very emotional person, you feel things very strongly, love, anger, happiness, hope, and sadness. And no I don't think you're too emotional because I love you just the way you are and wouldn't want to change you, even if I could."

"Erik I love you."

"I love you too my Christine."

After I dried all my tears Erik and I went to see Marie.

"So what did you think?." she asks.

"Wonderful. It was so beautifully done."

"I quit agree. So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Of course but Erik and I want it to be a secret."

"Could you please write to me when the baby is born."

"Of course."

"How did you two meet?"

"That's a long story." replies Erik.

"One that I think you would find boring." I reply.

I know that both me and Erik don't want to tell the story of how we met. It was something we just didn't tell other people about.

"Then how about the way he asked you to marry him?"

"He had asked me to a Masquerade ball, we got costumes, he was wearing this red death suite, he looked amazing. I wore a pink rose dress with roses in the back. We were dancing, laughing and talking, then we both needed a rest. So we went off to one side and he took both of my hands knelt down and asked me to marry him."

"Do you remember exactly what he said?"

"Yes. He said 'Christine, I love you, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?'."

"And you said yes."

We talk for a couple of hours before we had to leave.

"Goodbye Christine. Please remember to write."

"Goodnight Mama, I will."

Erik and I go home. I am trying so hard not to fall asleep in the carriage.

"Did you have a good time?" I ask Erik.

"Yes I did. I enjoy doing anything with you."

He kisses me on the forehead and holds my hand. First his hand was on top of mine, then he holds my hand and caresses the top of my hand with his thumb and then lastly he entwines our fingers and kisses the top of my hand.

"I love you very much."

"And I love you."

"I wonder if our child is going to think that we are too mushy?"

"I don't know." I reply, with a giggle.

"I hope not, but either way I'm not going to stop being 'mushy'." he gestures with air quotation marks.

"And I don't want you to stop either."

"I wonder if the baby is a boy or girl?"

"I am not a 100% sure, but I think it's a boy."

"I was thinking that too."

"Really?"

"Yes I don't know why but I just think I know."

"I think I just know too."


	23. Chapter 23

**By now you all know the drill. I don't own Phantom or it's characters. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 23

Erik's POV

Christine is now eight and a half months pregnant. She has been crazy getting the house ready for the baby, even though I tell her to slow down and not to worry about it, of course that doesn't stop me from worrying about everything that needs to be done.

We are counting down the days until the baby comes. Christine is going to be having the baby at home, with Dr. Lemaire. I'm nervous. I don't debut the Doctor but this is my wives life and our baby's life we are talking about here, my whole world.

My beautiful wife keeps having the muchies and cravings which usually consist of cold fried chicken legs, dark chocolate, seasonal fruits, and cheese and crackers. And she usually wakes me up at midnight and asks me to get her, her craving.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up at night."

"It's okay. I don't need sleep anyway."

"Erik, I mean it, I'm sorry, I just keep getting hungry at night."

"I know, and I don't mind it's better then you getting sick in the night."

"Thanks Erik for putting up with me these last eight months."

"They have been the best of my life."

She smiles all big and kisses me on the cheek, then I pull her into a kiss on the lips.

"I love you my angel."

"I love you too Erik."

Christine's POV

Erik has been working at home all this month, because he wants to be here when the baby is born and they don't really need him at work right now. The church that he designed is coming together perfectly. He is very talented when it comes to music, clothes, writing, cooking and architecture. I wish everyone could see how talented he is, instead of noticing that he wears a mask all the time. They are too busy noticing looks instead of the true beauty that lies in the soul.

Meg is coming to visit with Raoul. I can't wait to see them.

I hear a knock on the door, open it and see Meg with Raoul beside her, arm in arm.

"Christine."

"Meg."

She lets go of Raoul's arm, hugs and kisses me on both cheeks.

"Hello Christine."

"Hi Raoul. How are you?"

We hug.

"So where is the husband?" asks Raoul.

"Upstairs working on the baby's room."

"Is he really?" asks Meg.

"Yes he spends lots of time with me up there."

"I hope he comes down soon so we can give him the news."

"What news?"

"Not telling until Erik is here."

I go to the bottom of the steps.

"Erik! Meg and Raoul are here!"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay love."

He walks down the steps and holds out his arm to me.

"So Meg and Raoul are here, no?"

"Yes they are here and they have something to tell us."

"Really? I wonder what about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

We sit down in our sitting room.

"Since you are all here I'd like to tell you all that Meg and I are engaged," says Raoul with a smile.

"I'm so glad for you two. Congratulations." I reply.

"Congratulations. May you two be very happy." replies Erik.

"Thank you Christine. Thank you Erik." cries Meg.

"Thank you." replies Raoul.

We talk about wedding dates and churches and dresses, until they had to leave.

Later in our room Erik and I are talking about it.

"So Meg and Raoul are engaged."

"I know. It's pretty fast. But they know what they both want."

"Yes they seem to know what they're doing. I wish them every happiness." says Erik.

Erik's POV

I'm in bed just watching Christine sleeping on my chest. She looks so peaceful, I kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you so much angel." I whisper as she sleeps.

I careful move her to her side, because I'm hungry and need a midnight snack. So I'm going downstairs to the kitchen.

I hear a noise.

Then an other step behind me.

I turn to look behind me, I get hit over the head. And before I can see who it is my vision goes black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't own Phantom. Just my characters and storyline.**

Chapter 24

Erik's POV

As I wake up I can tell there is someone next to me.

"Christine?"

"Erik. Are you alright?" cries Christine, as she runs to me.

"I'll be okay. Are you okay, how is the baby?"

"Both of us are fine. Erik I'm scared."

"Me too. But we'll get out of this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Aw how sweet. Pretty wife you got there Erik." says a man standing in the shadows.

"Who ever you are stay away from my wife."

"Do you really not know who I am Erik." he replies, and walks into the light.

"Arron? Is that you?"

"So the monster does remember. Do you remember what you did to my family?"

"Arron, your father was going to kill me I had to."

"Shut up Erik. He was the closest thing you had to a father."

"Arron I know you are angry but I didn't want to. He left me no choice."

"I told you to shut up. Don't tell me about no choices, you try surviving when you don't have your father and the circuit throws you out. Try living in the streets and everybody just keeps walking, nobody cares if you live or die."

"Arron I'm sorry."

"I told you to shut up."

He went back upstairs.

"Erik where do you think we are?" asks Christine.

"Our basement."

"You mean he is holding us in our home?"

"Christine that is exactly what he is doing. Tell me has he hurt you?"

"A little, my head hurts and my arms hurt."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"He thinks it is."

"You listen to me, it was going to be you or his father all that time ago, and I'm happy it wasn't you. You are my husband and my lover and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you Christine."

"I love you my angel."

"I need to get you and the baby out of here."

"Not without you."

"Christine. If I have to choose to save myself or you I will always pick to save you."

"But I need you."

"Oh Christine. I'm still here okay look I'm still here." I reply, and then put her hand on my cheek, and close my eyes.

She caresses my cheek and kisses me.

"I will get us out of this I promise." I sooth her.

Christine's POV

I fall asleep on Erik's chest.

"Wake up you two. Wake up. Move!"

Our hands are bound.

"Get up!"

Erik and I get up, walk up the stairs, then we go outside it's evening again, we must of been down there for a four days. I hear my stomach growling, he hasn't fed us more than just bread and water.

"What do you want Arron?"

"What do you think I want Erik, I want revenge."

He points a gun at Erik.

"Arron no please." I cry.

"You're right what better way to destroy you Erik then by destroying your family." he replies, pointing the gun at me.

"Arron no. Kill me if you want but leave her alone."

"No this is better, this is how I can make you feel the way I did when you killed my family. And by the looks of it she is having a baby soon."

"Arron No. Please I'll do anything just leave them alone."

"Erik you don't understand this is the only thing I want, to destroy you and everything that you hold dear. And from what I can see you care more about her and your baby more then your own life!"

Erik had tears steaming down his face.

"Please kill me, if you want, just let them live. Please they're my family!"

He pointed the gun back at Erik and started yelling at him. I heard a carriage in the background and I start walking towards Arron.

I go up behind him and try to grab the gun from him, but he shot it in Erik's direction, I drop to my knees, I think he has shot Erik. But the bullet misses. Arron points the gun at me.

"Arron I'm the one you want!"

Arron walks towards Erik but keeps the gun pointed at me until he is right in front of Erik, Erik quietly knocks the gun out of his hands and starts punching him. Arron tries to get the gun but Erik kicks it towards me. I grab it and point it at Arron but Erik is too close, so I can't shoot. Then I hear someone run up besides me, then I hear a gunshot and both Arron and Erik stop moving. I look beside me and see Raoul, he was the one who shot the gun. Erik moves on top of Arron, and I hear a cry of pain from Arron. Erik runs to me and hugs me.

"Thank you." he says to Raoul.

"Of course." replies Raoul.

Erik hugs and kisses me.

"I was so worried about you." he cries.

"As was I."

"Run inside and call the police. And please stay inside."

"Stay safe."

"I will."


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Just my characters and storyline.**

**This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has liked, followed or made my story a favorite. You all put a smile on my face.  
**

Chapter 25

Erik's POV

So the police have arrived and are taking Arron away to prison.

"Sirs we will see you both at court tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I reply.

They all leave, Raoul and I are going inside.

"Thank you again Raoul."

"Of course, what are friends for?"

Christine runs to me and hugs me.

"Thank you Raoul for saving us."

"You're welcome Christine. I see you both tomorrow at court."

Raoul leaves and I kiss Christine again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Erik, I'm fine now." she replies, as she buries her head into my chest.

I kiss her forehead and we both go into the kitchen. We get something to eat and sit down together in the dining room.

Christine's POV

"I'm sorry I put you and the baby in danger." cries Erik, he has tears streaming down his face.

"I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you or the baby."

"I know Erik. It's okay. Look at me please, Erik." I reply, pointing his chin up.

"I love you Erik Destler. And I'm so glad your my husband. You make me very happy and we have a wonderful life together. It's not your fault. He was going to kill you and I because he wanted revenge for his father who was going to kill you if you didn't protect yourself."

"But he almost killed you and our child. I swear if he touches you again I'll kill him." he replies, with the anger building up in his voice.

"Erik please no. I don't want you going to jail. I need you here with me." I cry.

"I'm sorry Christine. Come here."

I hug her and rub her back to comfort her.

"I promise I will only protect myself and you in self defense, okay?"

"Okay."

Erik's POV

We have been to court five days. The reason they needed more days, is because of what happen when I was a child was so long ago, and they needed proof and Madam Giry to clear everything up.

Today is the last day in court. Arron is being put in jail for life. And I'm a free man, because now the law says officially that I killed Arron's father in self defense.

I'm a free man. I no longer have to worry. Christine and I can live in peace.

As soon as we get into the carriage, I hug and kiss my wife.

"Christine we're free."

"Yes Erik we are."

"Little one you are safe now." I say, rubbing Christine's belly, and I kiss her belly.

She laughs.

"I love you."

"I love you too my angel."

Christine's POV

We walk through the door. With Meg, Madam Giry and Raoul and the pain in my back starts getting worse.

"Ouch!"

"Angel? What's the matter?"

"I think the baby is coming."

"I'm going to get the doctor Madam, Meg and Raoul, please stay here."

"We will." replies Meg.

Erik's POV

I'm pacing back and forth. I hear Christine screaming. I wish I could be with her right now, but Dr. Lemaire told me to wait. That's easy enough for him to say.

I hate hearing Christine scream.

"Erik sit down! You're going to wear yourself out!"

"I'm fine, thank you Annie."

"No you're not, you are worried. I understand why but you should sit down and rest."

"No Annie I can't sit down."

"Okay."

Christine screams and then I hear a baby cry. I smile and Annie hugs me.

"Congratulations Erik."

"Thank you."

I run upstairs. Knock on the door.

"Come in Erik." says Dr. Lemaire.

"Christine?"

"Erik, It's a boy." she replies, with a smile.

The doctor gives Christine the baby, our son. I walk over to her look at the baby and then kiss her on the lips.

"Oh Christine, he is perfect."

"Yes he is. He is our perfect little Erik."

"Yes little Erik. I think the name suits him very well."

He is perfect. Our little Erik looks like me just with no deformation, and his eyes are grey.

I kiss him on the forehead.

"Hello Erik. I'm your papa." I coo to him.

Christine's POV

I look over and see Erik holding our son. My heart is full of love, pride and all bunch of emotions. I can't help but cry for joy.

"Angel you did perfect."

"I love you Erik."

"I love you too."

"I'm tired."

"Sleep my angel. I have our little one, don't worry."

"I know I'm just really tired."

"Sleep my love."

Erik's POV

Sitting here watching Christine sleep, her breath is slow, but steady. I kiss her forehead. Looking down in my arms I see our son, little Erik. It suits him, he looks a lot like me, but thank heavens not my deformation. He seems to want to sleep, but everything around him is so new so he wants to see. I sit with him, rock him back and forth and I sing Music of the Night to him, by the end of the song he is fast asleep.

I kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight my little one, I love you."

Christine's POV

I wake up to see Erik asleep in the rocking chair with little Erik. They look so cute.

Erik stirs.

"Hello Angel." he greets with a yawn

"I see you got him to sleep."

"I did. He likes Music of the Night."

Then he turns to little Erik.

"Don't you?" he asks.

I smile and kiss little Erik's forehead.

"I can't believe that I'm a mother."

"I know. It's seems like only yesterday we were getting married. And now we have a baby and a little family of our own." he replies, with a look of pride.

"I'm so proud of him."

"I hear babies tend to do that to people." He replies with a smirk.

"I love you, so much Erik."

"I love you too my Angel."

Arron's POV

I sit in my jail cell thinking. 'I'll let them have their happy ending, for now. But one day I will find a way to escape, Erik. I will get my revenge. And I will destroy everything that matters to you. Your wife, your home and your child. Nothing will be left.'


End file.
